Conventionally, an electronic handheld device is widely used in a Point of Sale (POS) system for managing and assisting sales and services in retail stores. The electronic handheld device is configured to optically scan barcodes that are attached to merchandise and to input various information through operation keys. The electronic handheld device designed for such use is called “handy terminal” in some countries including Japan.
There are proposed various configurations for improving operability of the electronic handheld device. For example, for the electronic handheld device that is capable of scanning barcode information and reading information recorded in a noncontact IC card of a customer using electromagnetic induction, there is proposed a configuration to match a direction in which the barcodes are scanned and a direction in which the IC cards are read. An example of such configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2000-163529. According to the electronic handheld device thus configured, the user can perform scanning the barcodes and reading the IC cards with the electronic handheld device being oriented in the same direction.
Since the electronic handheld device is generally used by the user in a manner to operate a laser trigger key for scanning barcodes and ten keys while holding the device in one hand, a further improvement in usability and design for easy-to-grip is requested.